Darkness and Light
by Assassination
Summary: The orange haired shinigami screwed his eyes shut, his nose scrunching up angrily, wanting nothing but sleep. "Why do you torment me each night?" HichiIchi shonen-ai, not mostly going in there yet. Second part of the 'Darkness and Light' done.
1. Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

Ichigo laid down on his bed, contemplating over how long it had been since Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. Growling, he turned on his bed, placing his left hand on the side of his face, brown eyes slowly shutting, biting his lower lip. _It's been too long, but…then again, it hasn't._ Breathing out a sigh, he released his swelling lower lip, turning so he was on his back, recalling everything that happened, his mind traveling onto the fact that he was now a full-fledged, trusted shinigami to the Soul Society. A deputy shinigami. _Geez, and all this started because I wanted to save my family._

_**Ichigo lifted his head slowly, panting as he winced slightly, questioning in the back of his mind why he was alive, recalling that he'd almost been sliced into two. Biting his lower lip, he felt sweat drip down his face as his brown eyes gazed up to Aizen, who was holding Rukia up by the collar around her small neck, his spiritual pressure having gotten to her.**_

"_**Poor thing. He's still conscious."**_

_**Seeing those purple eyes widen, he recognized that he should've died on the spot after that blow.**_

"_**Your will to live exceeds your skills. But it's working against you now." Aizen sighed, frowning as his left hand held onto the ring around the raven haired girl's neck. "I wouldn't push myself too hard, though. Your backbone is the only thing holding the two halves of you together."**_

_That's right…if not for Orihime…I would've died._ he thought bitterly as he sat up after opening his eyes, placing his right hand against his abdomen, which was tingling insanely. The feel of the blade slicing through his belly returning, making him shudder as he looked down on his socked feet. Swallowing deeply as his eyes slid halfway shut. _But…because of me…that bastard got the Hogyoku. Now we gotta deal with arracar because of me…me…_

Placing his left hand against his face, he bent those slender fingers, digging his nails gently into his skin, making small crescents form in his pale flesh. "Dammit all…"

Hearing a knock at his window, he slid it open, seeing Renji pop his head in, a serious look on his face. "Ichigo…I've heard from Orihime that…" he stopped, noticing the broken look on the orange haired teen's face, making him frown deeply, hoisting himself up and over the edge, plopping himself next to the orange haired teenager, looking at him sternly. "What's the matter?"

Those brown eyes the teen owned looked away from the redhead. "Nothing, just tired."

"It's midnight, so I guess that would make sense…but," Renji said, placing a hand on the pale form's shoulder, "you look like you've got a lot of stress eating at you, so…talk to me."

He was never good at being nice, nor was he able to show appreciation, or how to thank someone. Yet Ichigo could tell what he was getting at, looking down on the wooden floor with a deep sigh.

"It's just…you know, this whole thing with that fucking Aizen, these arrancar, having to deal with Hollows twenty-four seven…and that each time I try to sleep, I hear that familiar voice that makes my skin crawl…telling me to 'surrender the throne, King' or something close to that."

Renji nodded slowly. He had to watch the teen get split in half, actually astonished the boy actually made it out alive. "Yeah, I kinda get where you're coming from."

"And…my stomach is still bothering me." the eldest Kurosaki sibling added, looking down on it, those reddish-brown eyes trailing down as well, bandages still wrapped around the flesh. "I'm being driven insane over this, and I don't know what to do."

"Well…now I understand why you've been out of it for a while."

Ichigo laid back, resting his head on the pillow, eyeing the shinigami pendant he received from Ukitake, a saddened look on his face as the voice came back to taunt him, making fun of his fighting skills, anything it knew would anger the young shinigami. Closing his eyes, he groaned, waving a hand at the confused Abarai.

"Can you leave? I don't feel so good, it may be contagious." he huffed, wanting to cry because of the pain that wrapped around his heart. He caused the elimination of the Seritei soon to come, ruined everyone within the Soul Society's lives, scarred himself a million times over, and almost got Renji killed over getting Rukia away from the execution grounds. Still feeling the red haired Zabimaru possessor's gaze on him, he groaned. "Go away, pineapple-head."

Growling, the fukutaicho cracked the window open, leaping out without a word, leaving the teenager to his lonesome, lifting his head after a while, his gaze on the digital alarm clock, seeing that it was twelve twenty.

_Dammit all…_ he thought bitterly as he tossed himself onto his back. _I need a new hobby…wasn't there a dance thing at school? Hmm…_ Everyone always told him to do dancing, since he usually fought, which looked like he was making fluid motions that should be pressed onto the dancing subject. _I guess I'll take them up on that._ He sighed from defeat. Shutting his chocolate eyes, the water-like voice whispering into his ear, cackling as he relocated his hands from his sides onto the pale form's shoulders. It felt like it, making Ichigo gasp out from the almost tender touch. _Go away, I don't know why you're here…but go away, vanish…_

"_Hmm…that's pretty mean, King,"_

The boy turned so he was facing the door, the cold air striking his back, never letting up, demanding he pay attention. Which he slightly was, trying his hardest to ignore the threats whispered into his ear.

"_Don't ignore me…if you do…I'll slit your throat,"_

That was a regular routine one.

"_I'll slaughter all your friends…"_

Another regular.

"_I'll take over and make __**you**__ kill your family,"_

That was a new one, making Ichigo shudder, his mother's death returning to memory, then he quickly noted who killed her. That goddamned Grand Fisher bastard. Growling, he cursed whoever this voice belonged to, damning them to Hell. Only receiving a sickening screech, angered at the fact that he had the guts to damn him.

"_In fact…I think I'll do that,"_

"Leave my family alone, you bastard,"

"_Then don't ignore me,"_

The orange haired shinigami screwed his eyes shut, his nose scrunching up angrily, wanting nothing but sleep. "Why do you torment me each night?"

"_Because you're a bore when you're awake, I like the tortured look on your face,"_

He opened his eyes, standing and walking over to his desk chair, sliding it out and sitting down, flicking on the desk lamp, flipping open a notebook, whipping out his black pen. Beginning to write down words as the voice hissed, ignored once again. Volume rising as the boy continued to ignore it as it taunted him, threatening to the best of its ability.

"_Don't ignore m-"_

Ichigo furrowed his brows, concentrating on his writing, after all, tomorrow was Sunday, and nothing was supposedly going on, yet, he prayed deep inside that something would, just to distract him from those words.

XXXX

Yuzu walked into Ichigo's room with a huff, spatula in hand. Opening the door and looking over at the orange haired teen, she had a saddened look on her face, seeing dark bags underneath his eyes, remembering all the moans from another sleepless night, making her reach up with her free hand, placing it over her heart. "Poor Ichi-"

"Good morning---"

"Daddy! No!" she cried, quickly whapping him upside the head with the cooking utensil, causing him to fall to the floor, looking at his sweet innocent daughter with wide eyes. "Ichigo needs his sleep!" she hissed, pointing the spatula at the dark haired man accusingly. "Don't wake him up! He had another sleepless night!" Pulling the utensil back to her side, she sighed, turning and walking out as Isshin whimpered and whined about how much the strike hurt, following her like a little child who was caught having their hand in the cookie jar.

What they hadn't noticed was the fact that Ichigo stirred from his nightmarish slumber, groggy like always, rubbing his eye with his left hand. "Geez…I'm still tired," he sighed, "at least it stopped…anyway I'm hungry." He stood, reaching over onto the nightstand, lifting his skintight white shirt up and placing it over his revealed, vulnerable, torso. Turning, he noticed that his door was open, quirking an orange brow from curiosity.

Shrugging, he walked out with a sigh, looking over at his side, the sinking feeling that someone was near him. Shuddering then, he concluded he was slowly losing whatever sanity he had left. Deprived of sleep, the voice going on and on twenty-four seven, the doom of the Soul Society, and almost everything in his life, life was pure shit now.

"_King…"_ the voice once again whispered as the orange haired teen narrowed his eyes, looking forth and walking down the stairs. _"I let ya sleep without the nightmares…now entertain me,"_

"Go away," he hissed angrily as he stood at the end of the steps, his brown orbs glancing over at his family, his father rubbing his hand as he quickly ushered away from the dessert Yuzu was cooking, not allowed to lick the bowl clean, being smacked with a wooden spoon. "Morning," he said in a low, tired, tone.

Karin looked up with her usual bored expression, nodding as she went back to the pancake she was eating, the soft-brunette sister walking over and placing a plate full of food in front of the eldest Kurosaki sibling, who thanked her and began to eat slowly, yawning a bit, yet quickly ducking his head from an on-coming kick from his, ever so loving, father.

"Need to work on your aim, old man," he sighed, going back to his meal.

"_I'm bored,"_ the water-like voice persisted, a soft growl emitting from the orange haired teen. _"Stop being a bore and fight me."_

Standing up, he scooted the chair out, stepping away from the one-fourths finished meal, only having eaten the hash browns. Yuzu watching with a worried gaze, Isshin rubbing his chin from the kick he got from an aggravated Karin, and the dark haired girl looking up from her new soccer ball, eyes full of confusion. "I'll be in my room…studying, come get me when you need me," he explained, walking towards the stairs and disappearing once he turned the corner.

"Poor Ichigo…" the soft eyed girl whispered to herself, her brows furrowing into the worried position. Karin, noticing this, walked over, leaving a bleeding Isshin on the floor, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Karin?"

"Tch, he's probably getting over breaking up with some girl, he'll get over it." she sighed, shaking her head.

Nodding slowly, Yuzu looked down on the ground, then back at the dessert, their father trying to sneaking another taste. Smacking his hand once again with the wooden spoon. "Don't sneak a taste! Wait until it's done!!" she scolded as crocodile tears slid down the man's face.

XXXX

Ichigo sat down on his desk chair, slipping headphones over his ears, blasting his music, greatly irritating the persistent voice.

"Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape!!" was heard through the speakers. Ichigo's brown eyes scanning over a comic book of a comedy and horror. Sighing as he shut it, leaning back in his chair, the squeak making him slowly close those brilliant eyes. "They don't know us anyway…throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make -"

"_I'll make a hood ordainment out of whoever sings this crap's head!!!"_ the voice cried out, simply pissed that the shinigami was both ignoring him and listening to an annoying song. Then another one came, the pale boy actually mouthing the words, too tired to think about how weird it looked just mouthing the lyrics.

"It's not over; let's try to make it right this time around,"

"_Turn this shit off!!!"_

"Let it out, let it out, let it out, don't get caught up in yourself…"

"_Please!!! I'm beggin' ya! My ears are bleedin' t' death!!!"_

"Let it out…it's not over…"

"_**Ah, well…I suppose I can tell you……now that it's all over." Aizen said coldly, turning towards him, releasing Rukia's collar, Gin grabbing it then. "Are you aware that Soul Reapers have four basic combat methods? They are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido. Each of these disciplines requires a certain level of power. But in attempting to master any of those methods, one eventually hits a wall determined by one's potential."**_

_**Ichigo slowly raised his head, a shocked look slowly fixing its way onto his face.**_

"_**Improvement stops short at that point. All Soul Reapers have these limits. But could it be possible……to break through the walls? It is…but only by one means."**_

_**Ichigo was slightly up off the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood.**_

"_**It's called……Hollow-fication."**_

_**The young Kurosaki's eyes widened painfully, recalling the mask he tore off his face after battling Byakuya. Sweat slipping down his face, mouth slightly agape.**_

His mind drifted off to other subjects, like how he was going to get his school work done with the, almost, constant Hollow attacks. He was tired beyond human recognition, unable to understand a bit of what was going on around him. Yet, the sanity he had beneath this ongoing insanity kept him straight, not fretting over the little things, only the big.

Licking his dry lips, he took in a shaky breath, slowly opening his eyes, seeing the ceiling stare back. _Why'd it have to be this way?_ He reached his left hand up, grabbing onto a round speaker to the headphones, pulling them off with a sigh, depression filling his usually bright orbs, which were dull that they could probably turn black. Setting the electronic device down, he looked down, turning his walkman with a built in radio off, his lips placed in a very thin line. Having lost weight in over a week. _Why do I…always ruin everything? I try to fix it to the best of my ability and…things end up worse than before…_

Chuckling in an odd way, he stood, bringing his shoulders up, hands raising slowly, bursting out in laughter as he threw his head back. "I'm such a dumb ass…" he spoke with a sick grin, lowering his head after the laughter died out, his shoulders still shaking. "Really…I really do ruin everything…heh…heh…"

"_Finally cracked, ne?"_

"Does sanity even exist?" he asked to no one in particular, turning as if someone would stare back. "Honestly…fuck that…I'd rather die. Oh, wait…I can't, 'cause I don't wanna die. Too fucking afraid to be laid to rest…ah…" He turned his head towards the window, the morning sun shining brightly as he walked over to his bed, clumsily plopping himself onto it, truthfully freaking the owner of the strange voice out. "Life's so grand…ain't it? No shit…"

"_Okay…I get it, you're freakin' out, calm down now, King, you're beginnin' t' creep me out…"_

Shutting his eyes, he continued to mumble, grumble, mutter, and talk to himself, laying himself on the bed with a wide crazy grin. "Yeah…why don't I just die?"

He blinked, feeling those hands on his shoulders again, and knowing no one would be there, he didn't bother to turn around, yet slightly relaxed at the motion, breathing steadily, his features relaxing slowly.

"_Tch…if I knew ya would calm down if I did this, I woulda done it before ya began t' scare me…"_ the voice growled, threateningly, yet in a pleased way. _"Calm?"_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, reaching his right hand up, placing it against the side of his face, his right eye showing, signs of tiredness in every motion and dark bags under his eyes. Shutting his eye again, he groaned.

_I feel sick…_ he thought as he pressed back into the tender touch, tilting his head down. _Maybe I'll finish my homework later…I need…some sleep…_ His mind began to draw a blank, yet before it did, he noticed that half-lidded golden eyes were staring back, the background of the eyes black, like an ongoing abyss. _…if only a…little……_


	2. Darkness and Light: the demons within

Darkness and Light

That ongoing abyss never ended, yet golden orbs in front of them distracted him from falling farther into the darkness. He needed the light to continue to shine, leaning against the tender touch on his shoulders, slowly reopening his eyes after a few hours.

"_You're pretty pathetic,"_ the voice growled, _"breakin' down like that."_

Ichigo sighed deeply, placing his left hand over his face, biting his lower lip. "I am losing it..." he muttered, sliding his hand to the side a bit, allowing himself to open his left eye, the brown orb flashing violently with tiredness. "Why does...this always happen?" he growled, turning to see his digital clock shout out that it was three in the afternoon, hearing the doorknob click, his eyes gazed up.

A familiar girl with soft-brown hair poked her head in, smiling once she saw the teenager with his back to her. "May as well," she giggled, "let him sleep." With that, she shut the door, Ichigo turning back onto his backside, sighing deeply.

_If only I could,_ he thought sadly, his eyes half-lidded.

"_Why don't you entertain me, you might be able to fall asleep faster?"_

_That could work, but no._

"_Why not?"_

_Because...I just don't want to._

"_Gimme a better reason, King,"_

He sat up with a grimace. Wondering if the owner of that voice ever shut up. Crossing his legs, he slapped his hands to his cheeks, and then smeared them over his face, growling. He was so tired, it wasn't funny.

Slowly standing, he took a step forward, yet fell back, growling as he slowly lifted himself up, yet blinked, noticing that there was an unseen hand on his chest, holding him down, someone's hot breath brushing against his flesh, causing him to make a disgusted expression.

"_You're too tired to walk, so relax..."_

"Since," he scowled, narrowing his eyes as best he could, "when have you cared?"

"_Tch. That's a nice way to talk to someone who helped ya fall asleep a few hours ago."_

Ichigo tilted his head up with a deep frown, not bothering to reply to the voice, since that would only urge it to continue its rants. Yet, his mind recalled that it hated being ignored. Still, he shut his eyes, sighing deeply once again.

_Yeah...why does this always happen?_

_**He felt like he was dying, Byakuya's blade caught in his hand, but he wasn't the one controlling his body. A shocked look flashing in the long haired man's eyed. Blood dripped from his left hand, a smirk forming on his face.**_

"_**Fool. I told you..." the voice spoke, sounding unpleased by Ichigo's earlier actions. "I can't allow you to die."**_

_**White and red puddles of aura began to gather on the left side of his face.**_

"_**What?" Byakuya breathed, stunned and confused. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Who am I?" he cackled, a smug smirk forming on his face as the rich red liquid dripped down his face. "Heh..." He lifted his head, bright orange hair drenched in blood, a bit of his face covered by a Hollow mask, red strikes in few places, a wide, sickening, grin plastered on his face. His right eye gold where the brown was, black in the back. "I have no name!"**_

The voice laughed, removing themself from the orange haired teenager, who sat up, placing his left hand over that side of his face, shaking his head with a frown.

"I should go back downstairs," he said to no one in particular, "otherwise everyone'll get worried."

"_They must be worried after that little insane moment you had, King."_

"Shut the hell up,"

"_Oh please,"_ the water-like voice growled, almost like he had his hands on his hips, _"I will never shut up...if you're still alive!" _Sickening laughter rang after the short silence. The pale teen removing his hand from his face, placing it on his left knee, leaning back, his right hand behind him, propping him up as he tilted his head up, looking up at the ceiling. _"Still...I won't let you die, either."_

"Kinda figured that out after you said it when I –"

"_Ah, ah, ah...'we', King."_

"It was my fight, you bastard!" he shouted, eyes widening once he saw Isshin's head slowly retreat from inside his room. "Ah...what is it, Dad?"

"I heard you talking...and wanted to see who you were talking to...but..." he explained, his dark eyes full of worry. "I didn't know you had such foul language."

"Get out!" he shouted, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at his father's head, hitting him square in the face, making him tumble back and down the stairs, crashing against the wall with a loud thud. "Geez...stupid old man."

"_You're telling – oh...there's a Hollow."_

_What!_ Ichigo whirled around, eyes widening once he noticed a large Hollow meters away. Turning around, he latched a hand onto the deputy badge he received before leaving the Soul Society, separating from his fleshed form, opening his window and darting out. _Why didn't it..._ Before his thought finished, the badge was screaming out the same word over and over.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

"_That thing's slow..."_ the voice said, sounding displeased. Not interested in the least though, but aggravated. _"Wonder if it goes off when someone gets hurt?"_

"Seems...you're helpful after all, although you're really annoying," Ichigo sneered, reaching behind himself and grasping the hilt to Zangetsu, pulling the large sword forward, slamming it through the Hollow's mask once it turned to roar at him. Slicing through and the entity slowly desolving. "Well..." He turned, seeing that Keigo was sitting on the ground, petrified brown eyes, shaking as sweat fell from his brow. "What's he doing here?"

"I...Ichigo?" Keigo stammered, slowly standing, knees shaking.

"_Ooh...your cover's blown, King,"_

"You can...see me?" he asked, dumbfounded. The brunette blinked his eyes, surveying the boy before him. A shinigami outfit, kimono. "Since when could you see spirits?"

"_Because your spiritual pressure's leakin' all the damn time,"_ the voice snickered, sickening as usual. Putting that aside, Ichigo walked over to Keigo, kneeling down and looking him in the eyes, noticing that he was about to faint.

Slumping his shoulders, he grabbed onto his classmate, hoisting him over his shoulder, a startled gasp slipping from the teen's lips, the orange haired Kurosaki turning and leaping across rooftops, veering over his shoulder to see that the boy fell asleep, fainted.

_Looks like I'll need to ask questions later..._

"_Tch, pretty chummy to the guy, ain't you?"_

_Keep this up...when I find out how to find you...I'll kill you._

"_Ooh, I'm so scared, your highness."_

_Knock that 'highness' and 'King' crap out._

"_Make me,"_

_If I could I would!_

The pale boy groaned, placing his right hand against his forehead, a headache threatening to suffice.

XXXX

Keigo slowly opened his eyes, seeing Ichigo leaning against the wall in his shinigami uniform, watching him closely as he rose up from the vibrant haired teen's bed, looking over at his friend with a questionable gaze.

"So," Ichigo concluded, stepping away from the wall and walking up to him, "you can see me after all. How long have you been able to see spirits?"

Those brown eyes widened, bolting to a standing position and grabbing onto Ichigo's cheeks, stretching them out to see a deep scowl form on the boy's face, strictly telling him to knock it out otherwise he'd kick his ass for it later. Noticing that certain look, Keigo immediately released the eldest Kurosaki sibling's flesh, staring in bewilderment at what his friend was wearing.

"You're dead?"

"No, dumb ass," he growled, reaching his left hand up and pinching the bridge between his brows, "I'm still alive, now answer my question, how long have you been able to see spirits?"

The brunette shrugged, "I don't really know. But what's up with the new duds, Strawberry, I thought you liked tight clothing, not this?"

"Long story, just go home, I need my rest," he sighed, opening the door and motioning his classmate out the door, which he did, yet turned around about to say something, yet Ichigo interrupted him, "I'll tell you someday. I don't think you're ready yet."

With that, he shut the door before Keigo could comply, reaching his left hand down, flicking the lock, locking himself inside. Spinning around, he swore he felt a hand wrap its fingers around his neck, slamming him against the door.

_What the hell!_ his mind cried, the back of his head hitting the wooden door, hands quickly reaching up to grab at the hand, feeling a limb there, a forearm. The grasp tightened, up until the point that the orange haired teen's left eye was slit, almost close to being closed, his right shut tightly, gasping for air. _I must be hallucinating…that's it, I'm losing my goddamn mind._

"_Not really,"_

Ichigo chocked, wrapping his fingers around the imaginary hand, prying it off slightly, just enough to breathe. Hot breath tickled his ear, and not in a good way.

"_This is nothin' but reality, King."_

"D…dammit," he cursed, a trickle of saliva sliding down the left side of his mouth. "Why won't you…disappear?" he gasped out, feeling like a body the same height as he had pressed up against him, feeling the invisible chest quiver against his own, indicating that the form was stifling a chuckle. "Answer me!"

"_Because you exist, you idiot,"_ the water-like voice whispered before a knock came at Ichigo's door.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Karin's voice called, those brown eyes snapping open, wide as he tried to control his heart rate, which leapt into high gear when he heard the raven haired girl's voice. Hearing the handle rattle, his right hand instinctively grabbed onto it, as though she would pass through a locked door. "Why is…your door…locked? Ichigo!"

There was pounding on the door now, echoing in the pale form's ears, shutting his eyes as he felt the hand release him, causing him to collapse onto the wooden flooring, gasping for air, his left hand being gently placed on the red marks that formed on his slender neck. Slowly regaining his senses, he stood, staggering over to the bed he possessed, his body laying under the covers, slowly reattaching soul and body with a loud painful groan.

"Ichigo!"

…_oh yeah, _he thought with half-lidded brown eyes. _Karin._

"Wh…what is it?" he asked, voice hoarse from the lack of air and sleep. "What is it, Karin?" This time it was more clearly said, hearing the pounding reduce to nothingness, he took it as a sign that she had heard him.

"Nothing…I was…just worried, you were yelling and," she explained from behind the barrier, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine, just tired…" he sighed, laying down on his bed, rolling over so he was on his back, listening closely to the retreating footsteps of his dark haired sister. Slowly drifting off, only slightly, yet kept reopening his eyes when the dream went over to his beloved mother. "Shit…" he muttered, gnawing on his lower lip, clenching his fists. "That bastard killed her, not me!"

"_But you were the one that accidentally got her killed, King,"_

"Shut up…" he mumbled, turning and grabbing onto the sides of his head, slamming his eyes shut.

"_Poor King, getting mommy killed like that…trying to save one of the Hollow's lures…heh, heh, too bad, King, you got her killed! It is your entire fault!"_

"Shut up!" he screamed, his fingernails digging into his scalp, through his unruly hair. "Shut up!"

"_You don't deny it, see? You know you got her murdered, no dipshit would be as stupid as to say it wasn't his fault, it was a Hollow's. Always blaming the things that need to eat souls to survive."_

"I…" the teenager breathed out, tears clinging to his dark lashes. "I don't blame Hollows! I know that they need souls! I know it!"

"_Now we're gettin' somewhere, King," _the voice whispered, teeth nipping at his bare neck, hands' fingers wrapping around his skinny wrists, _"it's all your fault. You know that, don't deny it. The Soul Society's demise…Byakuya's wounds…being a hybrid…all your fault."_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, his brows furrowing as he whipped around, grasping the form's head, narrowing his brown eyes as they slowly faded into view, those brown eyes narrowing ever more.

White hair, albino-like skin, golden-black eyes, a twisted look on the form's face, a shinigami uniform, yet the opposite colors.

"Seems we're fully connected."

"What the hell are you talking about, you sadist?" Ichigo growled, scowling once alabaster hands placed themselves over his own, surprisingly warm, like an oven. Without thinking about it, since he was cold, he leaned in, placing his freezing cheek onto the albino's neck, feeling a shudder come out of the form. "Answer me."

"You were never able to see me earlier…so now that we've connected, you can see me, so can your sister Karin. Little brat, she thinks she can avoid human emotions," he chuckled, "that's why she freaked out over you talking to 'yourself'."

"I don't," Ichigo spoke, closing his eyes slowly, "understand you."

"You should, I'm you, after all."

Feeling the warm skin slowly become cold, those auburn eyes opened slowly, and his eyes gazing down to see that the body was fading into nothing. As though the person who looked exactly like him never existed.

_You're…me?_

The white form nodded, his ivory colored hands traveling slowly over to the orange haired teen's shoulders, pulling away with a shit-eating grin. "I'll let you sleep in peace…again." he spoke, sounding completely sympathetic, unlike the other times he spoke to the confused Kurosaki. "I'll keep those demons away."

"What demons?"

Ichigo tried to look away from those golden eyes, they had a powerful way of making someone look into them and give the albino whatever he wanted.

"Give me a name," Was all he was rewarded with as an answer.

"That…is unlikely," Ichigo frowned, "a fucking answer to the question I asked."

"Give me a name, that's the price…or would you rather I raise the price?" the form smirked, skin ice cold, making Ichigo press up to him, as if afraid the look-a-like would die from the sudden drop in temperature in his body. "I could take something away…and keep it as my own."

_Just…give him a name…give him a name…_ An orange brow twitched, yet Ichigo closed his eyes, sighing, reopening them to notice that the albino had lowered his head, their noses barely touching, hot breath brushing against his pale lips. _Don't ask the 'what' question…just give him a name…_

He repeated that in his mind like a mantra, keeping himself calm as he pulled away from the albino.

"Hichigo," he spoke simply, seeing those golden orbs widen, "Your name's Hichigo, now…Hichigo, answer my question."

Hichigo smirked, "About the demons within you?"

"Yes,"

"They're terrible, they want to haunt you for the rest of your life," he said in a low threatening tone, "I've kept them at bay, only letting a few through…I've been doing it ever since we came back from the Soul Society, quite a job to do as well…they want you dead."

Those brown eyes rolled, tilting his head down, chewing on the flesh within his mouth. _Oh…holy fucking joy._ he thought bitterly as the body next to him fully evaporated into a distant memory, yet he could still feel the lingering warmth on his cheek. Raising his left hand up, he located it against his cheek, closing his eyes. Taking in the feel of abnormal warmth. _You're not out to get me anymore, are you, Hichigo?_

"_Maybe,"_

**---**

**Sorry for the wait, anyway...I know it's weird at the end and all that, but hey...Hichigo's insane, right? And loves playing around with minds, especially Ichigo's. Anyway, please reveiw, making chapters this long isn't usually what I do, so I would be gratefull if you reviewed this story, to keep me pumped and ready to make more chapters, and make them more and more exciting. As for Keigo's future...heh, heh, you'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
